This invention relates to lighting and more particularly to a halogen light fixture with clamping means for removably mounting the fixture.
A standard halogen light fixture has a threaded fitting from which electrical supply wires project. It is intended that the halogen fixture then be permanently mounted to an electrical box, for example, on the outside of a house to provide security illumination for the house. The fixtures are not provided with plugs which would allow them to be connected to conventional household receptacles, but instead have pigtail wires which are intended to be permanently wired by an electrician to an electrical supply.
It is often desirable to employ a halogen lamp for work site illumination on a temporary basis, not as a permanent installation. A conventional work lamp is connected to the utility supply through a standard plug and receptacle. Because the standard halogen fixture is not equipped with a plug, it is not suited for use with a standard household receptacle as a portable work lamp.